finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination: Dealer's End
Final Destination: Dealer's End is a Final Destination fanfiction story written by TheOriginalGoatMan, also known as GoatManakaHerobrineRBLX. It takes place in 2009 right after the McKinley Speedway accident. Plot On the same day as the McKinley Speedway accident, Chrystina Donath, who knows almost as much as William Bludworth about Death, has a vision of a car accident causing a chain reaction that makes the 180 Car Company dealership explode. She gets herself and 10 others away from the dealership right after the crash. Later that day, after the survivors were interrogated by Agent Dong, Chrystina manages to convince everyone that Death is after them, especially because of more recent disasters since Flight 180 (Route 23 and Devil's Flight). Three days later, in a cafe in Mt. Abraham, New York, a car drives into the cafe and nearly hits Chrystina, but Dave Lawton, a fellow survivor pulls her out of the way. Spencer Rattle goes outside for a smoke, and a propane tank falls off the roof and explodes. A window shard decapitates Ashley Lighter above the mouth. Surprisingly, Spencer is not killed, but his lung is punctured. An ambulance starts to approach. Spencer succumbs to blood loss shortly before the ambulance arrives and nearly hits Dave. However, Chrystina pulls him out of the way. The next day, Chrystina sees news of a mechanic being killed by a fire extinguisher in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She decides to visit a mortician that she knows has helped people on Death's Lists before. William Bludworth tells them that if they stop a major disaster, they will truly live a full life and invalidate every single list. He says that there is little difference between red herrings, nothing, and real disasters. He also indirectly reveals that Dave is the father of Sam Lawton. A couple days later, the survivors go to McKinley and shop at a mall. Chrystina has a premonition of a fire in a theater that starts a chain reaction that kills many. However, Chrystina figures out it was probably a lure because she didn't die in the vision. The survivors go outside and see smoke that clears out in minutes. Timothy Chi is hit by a speeding news van. The survivors finally find the survivors of the McKinley Speedway accident at a cafe. Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke happened to also be at that cafe. Wendy Christensen, Julie Christensen, and Kevin Fischer are revealed to have survived Train 081 and they are also at the cafe. Later, a truck crashes into the cafe, killing Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan, and Janet Cunningham. Janet's grandmother Hailey Cunningham and Ashley Lighter's sister, Joplin Lighter, both being 180 Car Company survivors, are also killed. Kimberly and Thomas were meant to also be killed by the truck, but Chrystina and Dave pulled them out of the way of a flying pole, thus putting them back on Death's List. During therapy the next day, Cindy Lighter was beheaded by a flying chain. Later, Harvey Moore and Cheng Tzun are killed in their homes. Wendy, Kimberly, Chrystina, Julie, Kevin, Thomas, and Blake Moore decide to go to New York City to see if they can find a disaster to prevent. They go up in the Empire State Building for a better view to see any potential disasters. Wendy, Chrystina, and Kimberly all have a premonition of the skyscraper being bombed and falling over, killing everyone inside. They manage to reset the bomb, and William Bludworth passes by and congratulates them, as they have cheated Death once and for all. Characters * Chrystina Donath * Ashley Lighter * Spencer Rattle * Dave Lawton * Timothy Chi * Hailey Cunningham * Joplin Lighter * Cindy Lighter * Harvey Moore * Cheng Tzun * Blake Moore * Ling Zhu * Dustin Lube * Agent Dong * William Bludworth * Kimberly Corman * Thomas Burke * Wendy Christensen * Julie Christensen * Kevin Fischer * Bomber * Nick O'Bannon * Lori Milligan * Janet Cunningham * Death Alternate Endings There were four alternate endings. The first one had Chrystina accidentally drive off a bridge while driving to New York City, in which everybody drowns, but it was not used because people might get mad that every single person dies. The second one was the same thing as the actually ending, except the bombing of the Empire State Building was not a premonition. That ending was not used because people might complain that it makes Final Destination less in sync with real life than it was. The third one had a plane crash into the car on the way to NYC, but it was moved to the plans for a future Final Destination fanfic. The fourth one had Death itself appear in front of the car and igniting the engine, making the survivors all die when the car exploded, but that ending was scrapped because people might complain that they "didn't want it to end with people seeing Death itself".